


Nine-faced fox

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's talent is a startling bonus in their field





	Nine-faced fox

“Mr Jackson?” The question was clear in the cool night. It was not a good neighbourhood in the least which was good. Their intentions were not good either.

“Huh?” The man asked his grip on the broken door tightening as he stared at them. “What are you-“ He never got to finish his sentence. Kakashi watched the man slide down the door his blood splattering the half missing screen door behind him. Naruto pocketed the silencer and Kakashi shook his head at the man who lay half in and half out his house like trash, a pool of blood slowly forming under him.

“That wasn’t his name.” Kakashi murmured as they turned away to walk to where their car waited.

“It’s the target all the same.” Naruto shrugged. “And who cares? He was still trash and we have a plane to catch and if we had greeted him by his real name.” Naruto said dryly as Kakashi unlocked the minivan. “He would have been on guard.”

“If we had done my original plan and sniped him we would not have to worry about him being on guard.” Kakashi pointed out as Naruto shrugged out his coat. “And we do have a plane to catch in the next hour.”

“Good thing we dropped off the bags first.” Naruto hummed. “Now we ditch the gun and get going before people come sniffing around.”

“Impatient.” Kakashi sighed. “I don’t know why you’re my partner for these things.”

“I don’t know why you don’t lighten up.” Naruto said cheekily. “We both know that you used to do these same kind of things looong before. So let’s get to the airport before the plane leaves us.” Naruto started dismantling the gun his hands flying.

“Well I’m older now.” Kakashi pointed out. “Wiser too or so I here and you’re right we should get going.” Kakashi glanced at his companion as he gunned the van out the neighbourhood. “Well you certainly look half way done.”

“Half way?” Naruto snorted as he started to bag the different parts. “I’m not an amateur Kakashi.”

“You certainly aren’t.” Kakashi murmured as he took them onto the highway. The smell of disinfectant reached his nose and he chuckled. “We ditching the coats too?”

“Why not?” Naruto mumbled. “It isn’t snowing where we are going.”

X

“Guess what.” Naruto announced as he made his way back to Kakashi. “You wouldn’t believe what I just heard.” Kakashi took his coffee from Naruto’s hands and watched as the blonde made himself comfortable in the airport seat next to Kakashi.

“What?” He asked as moved his mask the slightest bit.

“Well don’t you love airports?” Naruto grinned. “You hear so many things.”

“Like about a delay?” Kakashi asked dryly

“Like people getting shot.” Naruto said so easily that Kakashi froze. “Yeah the lady at the counter was watching the news. Some guy got shot not too far from here.” Not only was their display drawing eyes. Naruto’s words were as well.

“I see.” Kakashi murmured. He finished his coffee and ignored the sting to his tongue. “So what happened?”

Naruto curled closer his head against his shoulder. “It’s a bad neighbourhood or something. I was just thinking how cold it is.”

“Well we picked the right night to leave.” Kakashi said dryly. “And I thought you looked nice in snow.”

“Perv.” Naruto chuckled and from the corner of his eye Kakashi witnessed an older gentleman turn red in the face when Naruto raised his hand to kiss it. “But I’m glad we’re going home.”

“Where there are no bad neighbourhoods?” Kakashi teased as Naruto made himself comfortable.

“Except the politicians.” Naruto chuckled. “But it’s a pity.”

“Rest.” Kakashi pushed the blond into his shoulder. “I’ll wake you when the plane comes. You can avoid more bad news.”

“I don’t mind waiting.” Naruto’s tone was hesitant and wistful. “And nothing can spoil this trip. Nothing did. I thought I told you that already.” Kakashi was amazed at Naruto’s tone. More for their watchers than anything else.

“You did.” Kakashi was just not the affectionate type and he could feel his ears burning as people watching. “Several times.”

“We’ll be home by tomorrow.” Naruto’s tone was wistful. “Vacation over.”

“Somehow I don’t mind that.” Kakashi murmured as he watched people watch them.

X

“You played along nicely.” Naruto chuckled as they boarded the plane.

“I want an answer to why I keep getting people blushing when they look in my direction.” Kakashi said dryly.

“Well I did have to hide our stash.” Naruto shrugged. “They must be amazed at the amount of sex toys.”

This boy would be the death of him. “Why are you so.” He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. “You’ll pay for that.” Kakashi hissed.

X

“One to the other.” Kakashi mused as he watched Naruto remove his makeup. “Isn’t it hard?”

“Hard how?” Naruto sat on their bed his weight shifting Kakashi only so slightly.

“Personalities?” Kakashi asked curiously. “Whatever you do that makes you somehow stand out but blend in at the same time. All I know is that no matter what it isn’t you.”

Naruto burst out laughing before he turned to wink at him. “Oh you mean that thing. I guess you don’t have a need for it huh?”

“It’s like you have nine different faces.” Kakashi mused as the whisker marks came into view.

“Yeah, Iruka said that.” Naruto chuckled. “Some is instinctive you know? Some I just have to do but it lets me be everywhere.”

“Cold, hot, warm, solid, smooth. You can be almost anyone can’t you?” Kakashi mused. “This little vacation you kept us in character till the very end and we got out with no problems even though the place was crawling with people.”

“We’re lucky we didn’t go for the sniping.” Naruto sniffed. “But yeah, I know how people think. Sometimes you need to fade.” He tossed the wet cloth in the vicinity of the bathroom and Kakashi watched the powder smeared rag sail into the waste bin. “And sometimes you need to stand out just enough. Something to be remembered for now but forgotten later.”

“You’re good.” Kakashi admitted. “Almost too good.”

“No matter what I have to be.” Naruto whispered as he moved closer to Kakashi. “I’m your fox. No one else’s.”

That Kakashi should get behind. “Damn right.” He murmured as Naruto’s met his for a last kiss. He broke away to chuckle. “We have to tell Tsunade about us sooner or later.”

“Later.” Naruto murmured. “Much later.” His lips slid over Kakashi’s and he was inclined to agree as Naruto’s body slid over his. That could be thought about later. As in when they gave in their report. That sort of later.


End file.
